the_geniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Fruit Stand
Fruit Stand is a Main Match played in first episode of third season (Black Garnet). Rules Players with the same fruits will engage in price wars and players with the highest earnings will win. Fruit Stand consists of 4 rounds. Available fruits are apples, grapes, melons, tangerines, strawberries and watermelons. Players will be randomly given selling rights for two of these fruits. Apples, grapes, melons and tangerines will be sold by 4 players each. Strawberries and watermelons will be sold by 5 players each. After everyone has been assigned their fruits, players will decide on an asking price of their fruits every round after judging the intentions of other players. Players may only offer prices in dollar increments. The minimum offer is $1 and maximum offer is $5On the show, Korean currency "won" is used and possible offers are ₩1000, ₩2000, ₩3000, ₩4000 and ₩5000.. Each player will make an offer every round. Offers will not be revealed to the other players. At the end of the round, the final selling prices and earnings are revealed. The lowest price offered by the players with the same fruit will be the fruit's final selling price. The player who offered the lowest price will sell all of that fruit and take the earnings. If multiple players offered the lowest price, the total earnings will be equally split among them. For example, if 3 out of 4 players with apples offered $5 and 1 player offered $4, the selling price of apples will be $4. Only the player who offered $4 will sell all 4 apples and earn $16. If 2 players offered $5 and 2 players offered $4, the selling price of apples will be $4, and 2 players who offered $4 will split the total earnings of $16 equally, earning $8 each. If all the players with apples offered $5, the selling price of apples will be $5. All players will sell one apple and will earn $5 each. Players will make offers the same way each round and player's earnings will accumulate. Players also use a Secret or Change item once during the game. The Secret item will hide the selling price of a fruit of player's choosing in that round. Players will not know the selling price or the earnings for that fruit that round. The Change item allows player to change on of their fruits for another before the price offers are complete. This fruit change will last until the end of the game and any fruit changes will be announced to everyone. The player with the highest earnings at the end will win and get a Token of Life. A Sole winner will get two Tokens of Life. The player with the lowest earnings will become an Elimination Candidate. "Three facts" Summary #The total earnings of each fruit is number of players with that fruit times the selling price. #The players who offered the lowest price will split the total earnings. #Players can use one of either Secret or Change item once during the game. Game's process Fruit Selection Round 1 Round 2 Round 3 Before Round 3, Kim Yoohyun used the Change item. He changed his fruits from "Strawberry and Strawberry" to "Strawberry and Watermelon". Round 4 Results Outcome of the Game Kim Kyunghoon had the biggest earnings and won the game. He got two Tokens of Life. He gave one of them to Oh Hyunmin. Shin Ahyoung had the smallest earnings and became an Elimination Candidate. She chose Kwon Juri as an opponent in Death Match - Black and White II.